Noël
by Shini-cat
Summary: Suite de HALLOWEEN: Dans quelle circonstance Heero et Duo vontils se revoir? Pour le savoir il faut lire! Joyeux Noël! fic refaite !


**Titre:** Noël

**Auteur:** Shini-cat

**Couple:** Je sais pas si il y en aura un en faite! XD c'est dure à dire!

**Genre:** Romance, général

**Bêta:**Gayana, toujours !!

**Disclaimer:** Y sont pas à moi...snif :(

Arc "Evenement"

1) Halloween

**2) Noël**

3) Le Nouvel An

Pour le moment, je suis sûr que ces trois là y sont puisqu'ils sont en cour de création! Je sais pour l'originalité des titres on repassera, mais bon...XD on fait avec!!

**Le coin de la bêta:**

Une petite histoire toute mimi.

J'ai l'impression de me revoir quand j'attendais mes cadeaux XD.

Je sais pas trop quoi dire de plus sans révéler l'histoire alors je vous laisse lire tranquillement

Gayana

Bonne lecture

_NOËL_

_**1er Décembre:**_

-P'pa, viens m'aider, j'suis pas assez grand!! S'exclama Duo en se tournant vers son père.

Duo, debout sur une chaise tentait désespérément d'accrocher une guirlande en haut du sapin. Mais à l'âge de 8 ans, on n'est pas bien grand et si le sapin, lui, l'est, on n'atteint pas le sommet.

-Toi qui te vante d'être un grand garçon!! Tu aurais rapetissé? Demanda narquoisement son père.

-Maieuuuuuh! Arrête de retourner tout ce que je dis contre moi, c'est pas drôle!! Se défendit Duo en boudant.

-C'est toi qui l'as dit! Bon, fait voir où tu veux la mettre ta guirlande?

-Là-haut! Dit-il en pointant le haut du sapin avec le doigt.

-Bah, forcement que t'es trop petit, t'es haut comme trois pommes et le sapin fait plus de 2m!

-C'est pas vrai, j'suis pas p'tit! J'suis plus grand que trois pommes et puis, la bonne longueur pour les jambes, c'est quand les pieds touchent par terre!! Et TOC!! _(Coluche ? Connaît pas XD)_

Son père poussa un soupir et posa ses mains sur la taille du garçon. Sans trop de difficulté, il le souleva et Duo accrocha sa guirlande avec un grand sourire. Son père le reposa et retourna à sa tâche. Duo, lui, retourna au carton où étaient les guirlandes et fut déçu de voir qu'il n'y en avait plus.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour de Décembre, et, comme chaque année, Duo et ses parents montaient le sapin et décoraient la maison. Duo avait toujours voulu mettre les guirlandes électriques, mais jamais ses parents ne le laissaient faire. Cette année n'avait pas été différente.

Il se rendit à la cuisine, d'où provenait une bonne odeur. Sa mère préparait le dîner.

-M'man, tu veux pas venir accrocher les boules avec moi?! Demanda Duo avec une moue suppliante.

-Cinq minutes, je mets le rôti au four et j'arrive, va déballer le carton en attendant.

Duo repartit en sautillant dans le salon. Il enleva le scotch qui retenait les boules prisonnières et le chiffonna.

Quand sa mère arriva, il avait déjà commencé à en mettre un peu partout sur le sapin. Toute la soirée, ils s'amusèrent à décorer le sapin et le reste de la pièce, si bien que le rôti faillit brûler. Pendant le repas, Duo établit la liste de cadeaux qu'il voulait pour Noël. Autant dire que la liste était longue. Un vélo, un circuit automobile, des couteaux, un pistolet à eau (1)...etc. etc.!!

Quand il partit se coucher ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il était impatient d'être le 25 Décembre.

_**24 Décembre:**_

Duo, toujours endormi, se réveilla en sursaut quand sa mère l'appela pour petit-déjeuner. Il se leva d'un bond et, toujours en pyjama, descendit en quatrième vitesse. Avec un grand sourire, il sauta au cou de sa mère et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue, avant d'en faire de même avec son père. Il s'assit à la table et mangea le bol de céréales qui était devant lui.

Il était impatient de voir son Oncle et sa Tante ! Cela faisait au moins 1 an qu'il ne les avait pas revu. Ces derniers étaient partis à l'étranger pour les besoins du travail de son Oncle. Duo ne savait pas ce que faisait son Oncle, mais pour partir aussi longtemps, il devait faire un métier qui demandait beaucoup de temps.

Mais celui qu'il voulait revoir par dessus tout, c'était Trowa, son cousin ! Il n'était peut-être pas très loquace, mais il était super intelligent. Duo n'avait jamais réussi à le battre aux jeux de société. Il s'était lancé un défi : arriver à le battre un jour ou l'autre !

Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne !

Quand son bol fut vide, il remonta dans sa chambre et s'habilla

Quand la sonnette retentit vers 11h30 Duo courut dans le salon où sa Tante disait bonjour à sa mère. Il courut vers son Oncle et lui sauta dans les bras. Il lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue et tendit les bras à sa Tante. Quand il lui eut fait un bisou à elle aussi, il se tourna vers un petit garçon qui avait la moitié du visage mangé par une mèche de cheveux châtain et un oeil vert émeraude.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui fit signe de le suivre. Dans sa chambre, Duo fit signe à son cousin de s'asseoir sur son lit et sortit un jeu de société. Il savait que le jeune garçon n'aimait pas spécialement les jeux vidéo. Il était timide, ne parlait pas beaucoup et était très réservé.

Il commença une partie de "Petit Chevaux", qui fut remportée par Trowa. Une ou deux heures après, sa mère les appela pour manger.

Il écoutait les conversations des adultes, de temps en temps, il jetait des regards à Trowa. Ce dernier avait inexorablement les yeux posés sur son assiette et ne prêtait pas attention aux regards de son cousin. Il aurait aimé parler avec les grands, mais il ne savait pas sur quoi portait leur conversation. Et puis, si il demandait, ils lui répondraient qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre. Il poussa un soupir et plongea les yeux dans son assiette.

Le repas fini, ses parents les autorisèrent à remonter à l'étage pour continuer leur activité.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, ils restèrent tous les deux à jouer dans la chambre de Duo.

**Le soir:**

-Duo, il faudrait que tu ailles te coucher, le Père Noël ne passera pas sinon!

-Ok!! Tu viens faire le lit pour Trowa?

-J'arrive!

Sa mère les suivit et fit le lit pour son cousin.

Quand ils furent sous les couettes, Duo veilla à ne pas s'endormir. Il voulait allait voir le sapin de Noël. Il n'allait pas bien loin, juste sur la place en face de chez lui. Il devait juste attendre que ses parents ainsi que ceux de Trowa soient partis se coucher.

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, il commençait à perdre patience à force d'attendre. Ses parents était-ils devenus insomniaques ? Il commençait à se le demander quand enfin, des pas dans l'escalier lui indiquèrent qu'ils allaient enfin se coucher.

Déjà une étape de passée, maintenant, il fallait attendre qu'ils s'endorment. Si les parents de Trowa n'étaient pas endormis, ce n'était pas grave, ils étaient dans la chambre d'amis, seule cette pièce était insonorisée, donc, il ne risquait rien. Quant à savoir si ces parents étaient endormis, c'était facile, il suffisait juste d'entendre son père ronfler, sa mère ayant une facilité déconcertante à s'endormir, elle serait forcément endormie avant lui.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, il se leva de son lit et s'approcha du mur en face de son lit. Collant son oreille contre la cloison, il entendit une respiration faible accompagnée de faibles grognements.

Bon, son père s'était endormi !

Il rejoignit son lit et enfila son pantalon et une veste. Pour le moment, il ne faisait pas encore très froid, cela lui suffirait.

Discrètement, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrit la porte sans bruit. En face de la maison, se trouvait une petite place sur laquelle trônait un immense sapin décoré et illuminé.

Traversant la petite allée, il ouvrit le portillon et sortit. Il traversa la route avec prudence. Quand il fut en face du sapin, il le regarda avec émerveillement.

Il était vrai qu'il l'avait vu la journée, mais c'était différent. La nuit, le sapin était illuminé ! Pour Duo, cela changeait tout, ça faisait ressortir la magie de Noël qui ne semblait exister que la nuit avec les illuminations.

...

-Tu es encore perdu? Demanda une voix dans son dos.

Duo fit volte-face avec une exclamation de surprise. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut la personne qui se tenait devant lui...

-Heero? Demanda Duo avec une voix faible.

Le jeune Homme se rapprocha de lui et se planta devant le plus jeune.

-Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci? Demanda Heero.

-Je...je voulais voir le sapin. Répondit Duo en rougissant.

-Tu sais que c'est dangereux de sortir la nuit sans tes parents?

-O...oui, mais c'est exceptionnel!

-Et cette exception peut être de trop! Tu risques gros! Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi, un homme mal intentionné passe et toi, tu disparais! Tes parents te croient dans ton lit alors que tu es dehors! Si tu étais à leur place, tu dirais quoi?

-Je...je sais pas... Je crois que je serais en colère!Répondit Duo en relevant la tête vers son aîné.

-Oui, tu serais en colère, parce que ton enfant, tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose! Alors rentre chez toi Duo, et...

Heero ne finit pas sa phrase, quelque chose de blanc et de rond étant passé devant ses yeux. Il posa ses prunelles cobalt sur le ciel où plein de points blancs apparaissaient sur le noir de la nuit.

-De la neige! s'exclama Duo avec un sourire magnifique. Sourire très contagieux, car quand Heero posa les yeux sur lui, un sourire tendre fleuri sur ses lèvres.

-Rentre! Demain, je pense que tu auras un magnifique tapis blanc qui t'attendra! Dit Heero.

Duo se retourna vers le jeune homme et le regarda tristement. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, il voulait rester avec Heero. Il savait qu'il pourrait paraître capricieux si il lui disait. Alors il dut se rendre à l'évidence: sa place pour le moment était sous ses couvertures, au chaud. Il se demandait aussi ce que Heero pouvait bien faire dehors lui aussi, mais l'idée de lui poser la question et de paraître malpoli lui fit peur. Donc, il ne dit rien.

-Je pourrai te revoir quand? Demanda timidement Duo.

-Je sais pas! Répondit stoïquement le plus vieux.

-Oh, dommage. Bon, je vais rentrer! Il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de chez lui. Mais avant de quitter la petite place, il tourna à nouveau les talons et courut vers Heero pour l'embrasser sur la joue...mais il avait disparu...!

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que le petit natté retourna dans son lit sans faire de bruit.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il voulait remercier le brun, mais deux qu'il lui filait entre les doigts. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour disparaître si soudainement ! Même si cela ne faisait que la deuxième fois qu'ils se rencontraient, ça n'empêchait pas Duo d'être très attaché a Heero.

Il fut soulagé de voir que Trowa dormait à points fermés. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures après s'être déshabillé à nouveau. Il s'endormit avec un gros poids sur le coeur.

Le lendemain, Duo se réveilla grâce au rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer entre les volets et qui venaient lui caresser le visage. Quand il commença à prendre conscience de son entourage et de la chaleur sur son visage, il porta une main à ce dernier pour le protéger. Devenant de plus en plus insistants, les rayons du soleil remportèrent la partie lorsque Duo se releva dans son lit en s'étirant.

Les brumes du sommeil envahissant encore son esprit, il ne se rappela pas tout de suite qu'aujourd'hui était le 25 Décembre. Mais quand les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, il sauta d'un bond au bas du lit et descendit en trombe au salon.

Il y trouva ses parents, ceux de Trowa et Trowa lui même autour de la petite table du salon.

Il fit un bisou à chacun d'eux.

Visiblement aucun des cadeaux n'avait été touché. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient attendu pour les ouvrir ?

Il s'assit sur les genoux de son père et attendit. Ses parents étaient en pleine discussion, et en général, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Il dut donc, attendre, mais ne chercha pas à cacher son impatience en se tortillant sur les genoux de son paternel.

Quand, ENFIN, ses parents se décidèrent à ouvrir les cadeaux il se précipita sur les siens.

Le père Noël l'avait gâté ! Il n'avait peut-être pas eu ce qu'il voulait, mais il avait eu certaines choses qui lui firent très plaisir !

Quand ils furent ouverts, il s'amusa avec tout, incitant son cousin à jouer avec lui.

Le reste de la journée, Duo et Trowa restèrent ensemble. Duo fut tellement pris par leur jeu qu'il en oublia sa rencontre nocturne.

Fin

(1) surtout ne faites JAMAIS ça, n'achetez jamais un pistolet à eau, c'est une connerie, un copain la fait , il l'a regretté XD enfin, c'est juste un conseil, vous faite ce que bon vous semble!!

Au Nouvel An pour un nouvel OS!! J'espère que celui-là vous a plus!! Si c'est le cas, dite-le moi!!

ET JOYEUX NOËL A TOUTE ET A TOUS!!

Kiss

Shin'


End file.
